From the Heart
by VocalDissonance
Summary: "Or can you not bear to leave me alone, hm?" -Oneshot/Twoshot #2: Find Me in My Heart, ACT I.
1. Different

A/N: YES! My computer is finally fixed! *victory dance* And my long period of Writer's Block has successfully been pushed off a cliff, thanks to the VOCALOIDS, especially Len and Rin. So in honor of them, I am writing a series of drabbles, one-shots dedicated to them! (And no, I will not be writing twincest, even though some future chapters might seem like it.)

~:+:~

We are so different.

So how are we twins?

_You are so innocent and outspoken_, **I am more cautious and quiet**.

_Your eyes reflects the light blue sky_, **My eyes reveal the deep blue sea**.

_Your voice is sweet, gentle_, **Mine is scratchy, gruff**.

_You adore oranges_, **I love my bananas**.

_You sing so flawlessly_, **I struggle with the pitches**.

_You believe everything on the outside_, **Me? I can see through anything**.

_You like to stand out and stand proud_, **I like to stay hidden and go with the flow**.

_You like to laugh_, **I prefer to smile**.

_You are as bright as the sun_, **I am as pale as the moon**.

_You are the star_, **I am your shadow**.

We are so different.

So how are we twins?

~:+:~


	2. Find Me in My Heart: ACT I

"A-Are you sure this is safe?"

"Don't worry. The moon's full and there's plenty of stars around. Plus, it's not that far! We'll be back before you know it. Just stay close to me, ne?"

"That won't be a problem," the girl muttered, tightening her arms around the boy's right arm.

The boy laughed softly and kissed her forehead, making her feel the _tiniest _better. At least her heart stopped thumping so hard. They progressed slowly though the thick woods, the pale light of the heavens streaming gently through the trees. In a way, it was eerily comforting to the boy, but to the girl, it looked like wandering spirits that were ready so steal human souls. The thought made her whimper, and she nuzzled her face deeper into the boy's neck.

"L-Len, I _really _think we should go back," she said, her voice muffled.

"Ah, don't worry so much, Rin," he reassured her. "We're almost there. Then, we'll look around a little and get out of here as fast as we can, okay? Just remember that you're safe with me. I promise." As if to confirm that promise, he eased himself from her hold and wrapped both arms around her protectively. He grinned at her, an evident blush on his face. "See? Isn't this better?"

Her own cheeks burning, she stuck her tongue out at him playfully and laid her head on his chest. "Yes, you idiot. That way, I can use you as my human shield and make a run for it."

He stiffened noticeably and asked, "Would you really, Rin?" -His voice then turned into a more smooth and seductive tone as he leaned closer to her ear.- "Or can you not bear to leave me alone, hm?"

Rin's face bloomed a thousand more shades of red and practically fainted right there because of the overwhelming heat. (From her body or Len's... or both, she didn't know.) "Sh-Shut up!" she managed to spit out. "Let's just go and get it over with!" She tore herself away from Len and his _disgusting _(but undeniably beautiful) voice.

"Hmph. He thinks just because he's all sexy and a smartass that he can have any girl! Well, not his best friend! This girl's unbreakable!" she huffed, storming off in a random direction. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she stopped abruptly, whipping her head around.

She had completely lost Len.

She was all alone. At night.

_Deep in the haunted forest. _

Screaming at the top of her lungs in a world-record high pitch, she made a break for it. Shoving aside outstretched branches that scraped her palms, she ran blindly, calling his name in total desperation. Which was why she didn't notice when a particularly thick and long branch caught her scarf and tugged it off her neck.

-:~:-

Len grumbled under his breath as he stomped angrily down the beaten path that he and Rin were originally supposed to take. He had lost her when she speed-walked so quickly over the hill, only to find her gone when he was at the top. "That girl, so stubborn and so annoying. Now look what she's gotten both of us into. I have to find her, and that'll only make us stay here longer. I hope she's happy."

_But it's your fault, y'know_, a nagging voice in his head scolded him. _If you'd just stop teasing her like that and just _said _exactly what you wanted to say back there, you guys would probably be making out in front of the fireplace or something right now. _

_ Oh, hush, you, _a more motherly voice said. _It's not all his fault. The girl has the blame, too. If she hadn't overreacted, then we wouldn't be stuck finding her, now would we? And please, cut down on your usage of... affectionate gestures. It's making the poor boy uneasy. _

It was true. Len was sweating up a storm. Heck, he could even smell himself. He wouldn't be surprised to find all the living beings within a mile radius passed out from his noxious fumes.

...

Okay, so he was exaggerating, but he still smelled.

Shaking those thoughts free, he once again focused on finding his beloved, tearing through trees, shouting her name everywhere he went.

...Wait! Did he just call her his "beloved"? !

_But that __**is **__how you feel, ne? _

-:~:-

Rin was officially tired. She had been running for at least an hour now, and because she had lost her scarf somewhere along the way, she was losing more body heat than she normally would've.

"L-Len..." Her soft voice flew with the whispers of mellow wind. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I'm so stubborn. I'm sorry I'm so hotheaded, I'm sorry I'm hardheaded and whatever 'headeds' out there that fits me. I'm sorry I always steal your bananas and punch you when I'm mad when you did absolutely nothing but tell me it would be okay. I'm sorry I'd always blame things on you when you didn't so them. I'm sorry that I'm probably the worst friend out there..."

_Is he really just a friend? Only your best friend?_

Her voice grew stronger and louder, partially hoping to drown out those types of thoughts and partially filled with the hope that he could somehow hear her. "I'm sorry I'm actually so weak on the inside! I'm sorry I have to be so dependent on you! I'm sorry I did nothing for you when you did so much for me! I...I'm sorry for you having to deal with someone as... as useless as me...! And most importantly, I'm so sorry for loving someone I clearly don't deserve..."

Sobs racked her exhausted body as she tucked her legs in between her arms and her body, rocking back and forth monotonously. She could only hope and have faith and have faith in her hope.

-:~:-

"_...I'm sorry I have to be so dependent on you..." _

"Rin...?"

"_I'm sorry I did nothing for you when you did so much for me."_

"Where are you? Rin!"

"_...I'm sorry for you having to deal with someone as... as useless as me..."_

"Please... Please! Answer me! Where are you? !"

"_And most importantly, I'm so sorry for loving someone I clearly don't deserve..." _

-:-:-

**END OF ACT I  
**

A/N: Hooray for procrastination! :D

Meh, I felt like I could've done _waaaaaaaayyyy_ better. Plus, it was my first time writing any... um, intimate moments between two people, so it felt kinda awkward. Nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoyed it. ...And even if you hated it (and even bothered to finish it), thanks for just reading this and sticking it out until the end. Means a lot... -cries a waterfall AND a river- Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated, because honestly, I freaking suck at writing.

On another note, I know that the first chapter said they were going to be twins, but their relationship changes depending on the chapter. If you really want to, I can make a note saying whether they're twins or "friends". Sorry about the confusion! (In this oneshot, they're supposed to be best friends. Or, if some of you really want to be, brother and sister.)

P.S. I just randomly inserted the word (is it a word?) "ne" somewhere in this story. I've read it in some other stories, and I instantly "KYA~!"ed over how cute it sounded. Can someone please tell me what it means and maybe how to properly use it? I'm just curious.

Ehehe... sorry for the LONG footnote. Just felt like I had to add all this junk. Until next time! It shall be ACT II!


End file.
